


Kai (The Sea)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Friendship, Gen, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Lilo knew Stitch was afraid of water and definitely did not like water that much at all. He could have stayed home or stayed a few feet from the edge of the water but no. Stitch decided to join her on the surfboard.





	Kai (The Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Water isn't Stitch's only fear, losing Lilo is much worse. So when Lilo goes out surfing by herself Stitch has to be there to protect her, even if it's her who saves him."
> 
> Kai means “the sea; saltwater” in Hawaiian.

Lilo knew Stitch was afraid of water and definitely did not like water that much at all. He could have stayed home or stayed a few feet from the edge of the water but no. Stitch decided to join her on the surfboard.

He said, “Lilo stay safe,” as his rationale. He felt like he was more afraid of bad stuff happening to Lilo than he was of water.

So he sat on the board as she surfed in the low waves close to shore staring and growling at the water as if to say, “You watch yourself hydrogen and oxygen molecules. I’ll kick your butt.”

A bigger wave splashed toward them, tossing the board so that they both fell into the water.

She crashed into the water, and managed to get back with ease on her feet, not far from the shore. The surfboard made contact with the shore next to her and she heard the splashing and Stitch’s yell.

He wasn’t that far from the shore, only a few feet, but deep enough that he struggled to stay above water.

Lilo rushed over to him and grabbed him.

“I got you, Stitch!” Lilo said. He stopped struggling when she tossed her arms around him and he calmed down.

She swam slowly with him and said, “You’re okay. I got you.” As she slowly reached the shore with him.

He tossed himself onto the beached surfboard and just looked ecstatic that he was back on land, gasping out, “No more water!”

“You okay?” Lilo asked. She gave his head a pat and comfortingly rubbed his back, sitting near him. “You’re okay, Stitch. Not hurt?”

“Stitch fine. Thank you.”


End file.
